One-shot - Meu Anjo
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella adorava a rotina, a rotina era boa, fazer as mesmas coisas todos os dias, era seguro, e tudo que Bella queria agora era segurança. Mas sua vida mudara para sempre quando um homem misterioso entrar na sua vida e bagunçar não só sua rotina, mas sua vida toda.


**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

O sino soou alto, mas o ignorei, uma rápida olhada no relógio mostrou que tinha acabado de dar oito, então com certeza era Srta. Hale, fugindo dos professores e coordenadores chatos que testavam sua paciência, palavras dela não minha, isso que dava ser diretora da Forks High School, com certeza sentaria e olharia o menu, enquanto esperava eu levar sua xícara habitual de café, ou o treinador McCarty aparecer para sua paquera habitual, o que viesse era bom, de novo, palavras dela não minhas.

Sorrindo me voltei para o chefe Swan.

- Mais café chefe?

- Sim querida. – enchi sua xícara, ele agradeceu com um sorriso seu bigode espesso contraindo de forma engraçada, mas eu não ousaria rir do bom chefe de policia da cidade, que embora já na base dos quarenta ainda era um homem cheio de vitalidade e sempre fora extremamente bom para mim.

- O que vai ser hoje chefe? – seus olhos castanhos brilharam.

- O de sempre. – pesquei meu bloquinho em meu avental, rabiscando rapidamente seu pedido, depois de um ano a gente tende, a saber, de cor o pedido das pessoas.

- Não esqueça de mim boneca. – ri para o bom doutor Cullen, assim como Charlie um frequentador assíduo da lanchonete Newton.

- Nunca doutor, o mesmo de sempre? – ele assentiu dando seu bonito sorriso, ao contrario do chefe, Carlisle Cullen não tinha bigode, embora estivessem na mesma faixa de idade o bom doutor estava envelhecendo bastante bem, seu cabelo loiro pálido e olhos azuis eram sua marca, e pelo que se diziam todas as enfermeiras tinham uma quedinha por ele, era fácil ver por que.

- E bacon extra.

- Esme sabe disso? – ele me olhou desolado.

- Não contará a ela, não é boneca? – me curvei sobre o balcão dando um sorriso secreto.

- Se concertar meu chuveiro será nosso segredo. – ele esticou a mão imediatamente.

- Feito. – ri apertando sua mão, o chefe riu da nossa brincadeira, já que fazíamos isso todos os dias, como se ele já não fosse fazer isso, já que eu morava em uma pequena cabana na propriedade dos Cullen desde que me mudara para a úmida Forks. E como meu senhorio, Carlisle vivia fazendo esses pequenos concertos para mim.

Anotei seu pedido com o do chefe, deixei os dois conversando e passei para Mike através da sua pequena janela por onde ele me entregava os pedidos, ele sorriu brilhantemente e forcei um sorriso, nada contra o rapaz mega entusiasmado, o filho do Sr. Newton é até bonito, mas um relacionamento com o filho do meu chefe é a ultima coisa que queria, e loiro de olhos claros e cheiro de fritura não faz meu estilo mesmo.

Sem esperar que Mike fizesse conversa me apressei em ir levar o café da Srta. Hale, minha conversa com o doutor e o chefe havia demorado e com certeza ela estava impaciente.

Com uma xícara na mão e a garrafa de café me apressei em direção à mesa habitual dela, mas parei abruptamente ao ver um homem no lugar.

Agora preste atenção, eu estou a Forks há um ano, um ano em que me acostumei às mesmas pessoas, as mesmas conversas a fazer a mesma coisa todo dia, e embora muitas pessoas odeiem a rotina diária, eu gosto dela, eu a amo na verdade.

Eu gosto de acordar, vestir meu uniforme rosa horroroso, ir para a lanchonete, fugir das cantadas bregas de Mike, falar com o chefe, o doutor e todos os outros bons habitantes de Forks, eu gosto até dos meus dias de folga em que eu coloco os pés pra cima e gasto o dia todo lendo livros que já li ou vendo filmes bobos na TV velha que tenho na minha pequena casinha. Mas sempre que alguém novo aparece e ferra com a minha rotina, o pânico vem. Eu sei por que vem, e mesmo odiando me sentir assim não posso evitar.

Esse moço pode ser alguém que está só de passagem pela cidade, ou um morador novo, mas o medo de que ele está aqui por mim, por causa dele, sempre me apavora.

E mesmo tremendo de medo, eu me forço a voltar a andar, eu sou diferente agora, meu cabelo é diferente, olhos diferentes, eu sou uma pessoa diferente, se esse cara veio a mando dele, ele não vai me reconhecer, eu acho, eu espero, eu...

- Algo errado? – ele pergunta e percebo que estou parada na sua frente o olhando com cara de boba.

- Ahhh... – olho para minhas mãos bobamente e de volta para ele. – Café? – ele sorri, um sorriso branco e bonito, e relaxo visivelmente.

- Claro, café parece bom.

O sirvo rapidamente mais calma por que ele parece ser um viajante comum e não um investigador ou policial, ele toma um gole do café dando mais um sorriso e dessa vez reparo nele. Ele é um homem bonito, com queixo quadrado forte e maçãs do rosto altas, assim como um perfeito nariz, seus cabelos em um estranho penteado meio bagunçado, mas que se encaixam perfeitamente a ele, assim como a cor é de um tom acastanho avermelhado, cobre talvez, seus olhos de um verde escuro bonito, como as arvores que estão por toda parte em Forks, ele parece ser bem alto, mesmo estando sentado, não posso avaliar seu físico, pois ele usa um grande casaco de viagem preto.

- Muito bom. Posso ter mais? – ele pede estendendo a xícara e notei que o fiquei avaliando enquanto ele bebia.

Merda!

Corando miseravelmente lhe sirvo mais café, coloco a garrafa sobre a mesa pegando meu bloquinho e o lápis.

- O senhor já decidiu o que vai querer? – ele torce o nariz bonito. Realmente ele é muito bonito, chega a ser desconcertante.

- Edward.

- Como? – ele ri.

- Meu nome é Edward. E o seu? – corando novamente, aponto meu lápis para meu nome no uniforme.

- Bella. - ele murmura e o som do meu nome dito por seus lábios faz meu corpo se arrepiar. – É bonito.

- Hmmm, obrigada, então já escolheu?

- Ah claro, quer dizer não, eu estou indeciso, o que você sugere, Bella? – pisquei, ele parecia confuso.

- Hmmm, panquecas?

- São boas?

- São minhas favoritas, mas claro há torta também, e rabanada, bacon e ovos, e...

- As panquecas então, para começar.

- Ok, trarei em alguns minutos. – ele sorriu novamente e agarrando a garrafa corri para longe dele, entreguei o pedido a Mike, ao mesmo tempo que ele me entregava os pedidos prontos do chefe e o doutor.

Agradeci brevemente e entreguei os pedidos a eles, ambos me agradeceram e cavaram suas comidas com urgência. Sorri inclinada sobre o balcão, enquanto esperava o pedido de Edward ficar pronto.

- Inferno ele é bonito. – me virei para Jessica que trabalha no turno da manhã comigo, ela encarava Edward que parecia entretido com o que estivesse lá fora, pois ele olhava pela janela com grande concentração.

- Sim ele é.

- Posso servi-lo? – a olhei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- E Mike? – ela bufou.

- Enquanto ele não percebe o que está perdendo, eu posso me divertir. – ri.

- Ok então.

- Pedido pronto. – Mike chamou, Jessica se apressou em pegar o pedido, não sem antes erguer os peitos e fazer seu caminho para Edward.

Ri novamente e quando o sino tocou sorri ao ver Srta. Hale acompanhada do treinador, eles estavam cheios de sorrisos hoje, imagino por que ela chegou tarde.

Pegando minha garrafa de café e duas xícaras fui servi-los.

[...]

- Eu acho que ele vai explodir. – Jessica sussurrou.

- Ele deve ter viajado vários dias acampando e só comendo comida enlatada, agora quer comida caseira. – defendi o pobre rapaz.

Já estava perto da hora do almoço, e ele estava na mesma mesa e comendo, ele havia começado com as panquecas, e passara para torradas, ovos e bacon, torta, e continuara, o pobre homem havia consumido quase tudo que havia no menu.

Quando ele estava na metade, Mike cismou que ele não tinha dinheiro, por isso pedia tanta comida e fugiria pela janela do banheiro, e me envergonho de dizer que Mike foi confrontar o pobre rapaz, que sorridente lhe mostrou um bolo de notas de 100 dólares.

Edward tinha acabado de comer sua rabanada, quando acenou para mim, Jessica depois de perceber que ele não estava interessado em seus peitos, desistiu e me mandou voltar a servi-lo.

- Mais alguma coisa Edward? – perguntei ao chegar a sua mesa, ele sorriu.

- Não, eu acho que finalmente estou cheio. – não pude evitar sorrir.

- Isso é bom, acho que já comeu tudo que tinha no menu. – ele deu de ombros.

- Eu lhe disse que não tinha certeza do que queria, então quis experimentar de tudo para decidir o que gostava mais.

- E o que é? – não resisti e perguntei.

- As panquecas. – corei.

- Certo, posso pegar a conta, ou vai querer algo mais?

- Pode trazer a conta. – assenti indo fazer a conta.

Quando voltei ele me pagou e ainda me deu uma das notas de 100 dólares como gorjeta. Claro que não quis aceitar, mas ele insistira dizendo que eu merecia por tê-lo servido tão bem.

O cara definitivamente era estranho.

Com um aceno e agarrando uma mochila surrada que manteve no banco ao seu lado, jogada nas costas agora partiu.

Pelo jeito ele era só um visitante ocasional.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente, eu sai as três, trocando de turno com Alice, ela era uma moça divertida, uma pouco elétrica demais para mim, mas uma boa amiga para as horas que eu precisava de uma, gostaria de dizer que eu sou uma boa amiga para ela também, mas duvidava disso.

Sai do restaurante indo até os fundos e agarrando minha bicicleta, antes que eu montasse, Mike surgiu com o rosto vermelho.

- Bella, achei que já tinha ido.

- Hey Mike, tudo bem?

- Sim, sim, eu corri, queria falar com você.

- Certo, algo errado?

- Não, tudo certo, eu só... eu pensei... bem... – ele gaguejou nervosamente agarrei o guidão da bicicleta com um pouco de força, algo me dizia que não ia gostar dessa conversa.

- O que Mike? – perguntei firmemente, ele respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Você quer sair comigo?

- Sair? Como um encontro?

- Sim, podemos ir a Port. Angeles, tem uns restaurantes legais por lá, quem sabe pegar um cinema, ou podemos... – agora ele não parava de falar.

- Eu agradeço Mike, muito doce de você me convidar, mas eu não posso.

- Oh... eu...

- Eu sinto muito. – murmurei apressadamente montando na bicicleta e pedalando para longe.

Assim que estava distante do restaurante pedalei mais devagar, eu sabia que esse dia chegaria, eu havia conseguido fugir das investidas e flertes de Mike por quase um ano, não só das dele, mas de todos os homens que ousassem olhar para mim. A última coisa que queria era um homem na minha vida, e quanto mais afastada deles pudesse ficar melhor.

Afinal eu estava nessa situação por causa de um homem.

Pedalei por quase uma hora, mas finalmente cheguei, a pequena cabana escondida na floresta era perfeita, na verdade ela ficava nos fundos da casa dos Cullen, eu até podia ver a parede de trás da casa pela janela da cozinha, mas o doutor e sua esposa percebiam que eu gostava da minha privacidade e não se intrometiam na minha vida. Eles eram bons, e estavam sempre dispostos a ajudar, mas não forçavam, era o que mais gostava neles.

Esme acabou se tornando uma boa amiga, sempre que possível eu passava algumas horas com ela, a ajudando no seu bonito jardim, ou só conversando, felizmente ela é uma faladora, e não se incomoda com meu silêncio ou respostas escassas sobre minha vida antes de Forks.

Encostei a bicicleta na parede, destranquei a casa entrando e me acomodei no sofá colocando os pés para cima, liguei a TV sorrindo para o desenho animado que passava e relaxei retirando minhas sapatilhas a boa e velha rotina, não havia nada melhor que isso.

[...]

- Olha quem voltou. – sussurrou Jessica quando o sino soou, já era hora do almoço e sorri ao ver Edward, não sei por que sorri, mas foi bom revê-lo, eu jurava que nunca mais veria o cara.

Ele foi para a mesma mesa do dia anterior, peguei minha garrafa de café e uma xícara.

- Bella. – falou alegremente a me ver.

- Olá Edward, café?

- Você lembrou-se do meu nome. – falou sorridente e ri.

- Claro, é um bonito nome. E você lembrou do meu. – ele deu de ombros.

- O seu está escrito, então não é muito difícil. – apontou para meu crachá e ri.

- Verdade, então café?

- Sim, por favor. Qual é o especial de hoje? – murmurei o que tinha para o almoço e ele pediu um pouco de tudo, sai para mostrar o pedido para Mike.

Ele evitou meus olhos e pegou o pedido rapidamente, suspirei, ele havia agido assim a manhã toda. Servi café para outros fregueses e anotei os pedidos, quando o de Edward estava pronto levei.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigada, hmmm, pode se sentar um minuto? – olhei de relance para o balcão que eu servia, mas Jessica já os tinha servido e a lanchonete não estava muito cheia.

- Claro. – sentei a sua frente sorrindo. – Algum motivo especial para me pedir para sentar, ou só queria companhia?

- Companhia na verdade, eu não gosto de comer sozinho.

- Quem gosta. – murmurei levemente, ele assentiu.

- Sim, mas às vezes não temos escolhas.

- Verdade, mas ser sozinho não é tão ruim, às vezes somos melhores companhias para nós mesmos. – ele riu.

- Eu acho, mas ter um amigo ou alguém para conversar é bom.

- Isso é. Você não tem amigos Edward?

- Muitos, mas aqui em Forks nenhum. E você?

- Conhecidos na verdade, gosto de um punhado de pessoas, mas amigos, amigos verdadeiros acho que não.

- Por quê?

- Como?

- Bem, você mora aqui, por que não tem amigos, ou um namorado?

- Quem disse que eu não tenho um namorado?

- Você tem? O rapaz que cozinha?

- Mike? Não, por que pensou nele? – ele deu de ombros enquanto brincava com seu hambúrguer.

- Ele olhava muito para você ontem, parecia gostar de você.

- Ah, hmmm bem, ele é legal, mas não o vejo romanticamente.

- Então outro?

- Outro?

- Namorado. – ri.

- Na verdade não namoro. – falei com um sorriso o que o fez franzir o nariz, de um modo adorável.

- Mas você é uma jovem saudável e bonita, devia namorar, noivar, casar e ter filhos. – meu sorriso morreu.

- Eu não quero essas coisas. – resmunguei.

- Não quer... mas... mas...

- Eu preciso ir. – falei já levantando e sumindo antes que ele continuasse.

Edward parecia ser um grande defensor de namoros, famílias e filhos, mas todas essas coisas eram impossíveis para mim. Passei sua mesa para Jessica e me encarreguei dos outros fregueses, foi grosseria o afastar, mas eu estava cansada daquela conversa.

Quando deu minha hora de ir, Edward já havia ido, o que dei graças a Deus, me despedi de Jessica, Mike me ignorou, e cansada demais pra isso, simplesmente sai indo pegar minha bicicleta, mas ao chegar aos fundos parei abruptamente ao ver Edward encostado na parede ao lado dela.

- Edward... hmmm o que faz aqui?

- Bella, eu queria pedir desculpas. – ele se apressou para mim parando na minha frente.

- Veio pedir desculpas?

- Sim, eu fui um pouco grosseiro lá dentro, nem todo mundo quer casar e ter família, é só que você é linda, e merece uma família... eu... – sorri.

- Isso foi muito gentil Edward, obrigada. E está desculpado.

- Realmente?

- Sim, tudo foi esquecido.

- Obrigado, de verdade. Eu posso acompanhá-la?

- Acompanhar para onde?

- Para onde quer que você vá.

- Vou para casa. – murmurei debilmente e ele sorriu.

- Eu a acompanharei se me permitir.

- Ok. – sussurrei e em vez de subir da bicicleta a empurrei caminhando, Edward me seguiu com um sorriso ficando ao meu lado, e dessa vez notei que ele estava sem o casaco de viagem, usava calças jeans e uma camiseta preta colada ao seu peito, e sim ele é bem construído, mas não musculoso, ele é perfeito.

Corei com meus pensamentos. O que há de errado comigo?

- Eu posso? – ele pediu apontando para a bicicleta e a entreguei, ele começou a empurrá-la ainda ao meu lado.

Andamos por mais da metade do caminho em silêncio, e devo confessar que gostei, estar ao redor dele era tão... calmante, como se uma paz a muito perdida finalmente fosse encontrada, essa sensação parecia exalar dele, me sentia gravitando em sua direção, querendo estar mais e mais perto dele, mas me contive, antes que fizesse papel de boba.

- Então há quanto tempo está em Forks? – ele finalmente perguntou, me assustei um pouco depois de ficarmos tanto tempo em silêncio.

- Forks? Cerca de um ano.

- Você gosta daqui?

- É bom e seguro, tudo o que poderia querer. – ele sorri.

- Sim é, cidades pequenas são sempre boas.

- Você é de onde? – perguntei começando a ficar curiosa sobre ele. Edward havia chegado tão de repente na cidade, vindo só Deus sabe de onde.

- De longe, mas estou exatamente onde devo estar.

- Eu me sinto assim também, como se meu lugar fosse aqui.

- Sim, é exatamente como me sinto. – ele murmurou.

Depois disso a conversa fluiu facilmente entre nós, Edward perguntou sobre mim, o que gostava de ler, comer, beber, perguntas bobas, mas que gostei de responder e gostei de perguntá-las a ele.

E fomos falando até chegar a minha casa, eu pensei em convidá-lo para entrar, mas eu mal conhecia esse cara, mesmo eu ainda tendo a sensação de paz em volta dele, eu não o conhecia, e já não é bom que ele saiba onde eu moro, mas mesmo desconfiada eu ainda não encontrava forças em mim para ter medo dele, desconfiança sim, mas medo, nunca dele.

[...]

Depois daquele dia, Edward passou a ir a lanchonete sempre perto da hora de eu ir pra casa, ele chegava por volta das duas comia e me esperava sair, me acompanhava até em casa e conversávamos o caminho todo, sobre nós, sobre a cidade, as pessoas, a vida.

Ele acabou se tornando um amigo, um amigo que eu queria beijar e muito, mas ao mesmo tempo em que ele parecia perto, ele estava longe, às vezes eu jurava que havia algo em seus olhos, algo que me dava coragem para tocá-lo, mas no momento seguinte isso sumia, e ele me perguntava se algum cara não me interessava.

Cheguei a pensar que ele é gay, mas já o peguei encarando meus peitos e bunda muitas vezes para acreditar nisso, então o que o mantinha longe? O que o fazia ser tão distante.

Já fazia duas semanas que ele estava na cidade, embora conversamos muito, eu não sabia onde Edward morava, eu supus que em uma pensão, já que Forks não tem hotel, então havia coisas sobre ele que eu não sabia, ele trabalha? Onde ele mora? O que ele faz em Forks?

Eu queria fazer essas perguntas, mas não sabia como, não sabia como deixá-lo entrar na minha vida, talvez ele percebesse que eu também me mantinha afastada, por isso ele não se aproximava, por isso ele fica longe, ele tem segredos, mas eu também os tenho, e não estava pronta para revelar os meus, e parecia que nem ele para revelar os seus.

Naquela tarde enquanto caminhávamos para minha casa, Edward estava particularmente animado, eu não sabia o porquê, mas ao encarar seu bonito sorriso, eu sempre acabava sorrindo também.

- Você realmente não vai me contar?

- Não há nada para contar. – riu.

- Sim há você não para de sorrir. – bufei e ele riu mais.

- Eu só estou feliz, eu pensei que teria que ir, mas posso ficar mais.

- Você tinha que ir?

- Sim, mas não tenho mais. – riu novamente e acabei rindo também, saber que ele quase partiu me deixou ansiosa e nem sabia por que.

Mas era bom saber que ele não tem mais que ir, seja lá para onde ele tinha que ir.

Chegamos a minha casa, Edward encostou a bicicleta na parede como sempre, olhei para minha porta e de volta para ele e de volta para a porta, era hoje, há alguns dias eu já havia decidido que queria mais com Edward, e iria começar com o convidando a entrar na minha casa, era um grande gesto de confiança, eu estava me abrindo para ele, só um pouco, mas é um começo, não é?

- Você... – comecei me virando para ele, mas me calei, ele estava muito próximo, me encarava com tanta intensidade que meu coração disparou assim como minha respiração falhou.

- Bella... – murmurou erguendo a mão, ela pairou sobre meu rosto, mas sem tocar, podia sentir o calor da sua pele, e ansiei por seu toque, me inclinei para ele querendo sentir sua pele contra a minha, mas ele deixou cair a mão.

- Edward?

- Eu devo ir. – falou ofegante, torci o nariz.

Mas ele ia... ele ia... não ia?

- Mas...

- Eu não devia, sinto muito Bella. – murmurou se afastando, mas não deixei, agarrei um punhado da sua camiseta com meu punho, ele me encarou e não esperei sua reação, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e esmaguei meus lábios nos dele.

Edward ofegou e congelou por um momento, esperei ele me empurrar, me xingar e dizer que eu era louca, ou pior dizer que era gay, mas ele não fez nada disso, ele me agarrou me empurrando contra a parede.

Gemi quando seu corpo se esmagou contra o meu, assim como seus lábios apertaram contra os meus, larguei sua camisa abraçando seus ombros, ele grunhiu pressionando mais contra mim, tanto seu corpo quanto sua boca.

Ele parecia um pouco desajeitado beijando, mas ignorei isso, empurrei minha língua em sua boca e a movi a enroscando com a sua, ele pareceu ter entendido, pois me imitou me beijando ferozmente.

Desci suas mãos por suas costas, assim como as dele agarravam minha cintura, seu beijo era urgente, tentando dominar minha boca e cada parte de mim, continuei descendo minhas mãos e quando elas chegaram a sua bunda e a apertei, ele tem uma bunda muito boa, e inclinei meu corpo me esfregando nele e sentindo sua ereção, Edward congelou.

Afastei a boca da dele ofegante, ele me encarou com olhos arregalados.

- Deus o que eu fiz? – murmurou desesperadamente.

- Edward... – tentei tocá-lo, mas ele se afastou de mim como se eu tivesse as pragas do Egito. – O que há?

- Perdoe-me Bella, mas não posso, eu... eu não posso. – sua voz parecia quebrada e desesperada, e antes que eu falasse algo ele correu para longe.

- Que merda! – gemi ainda não me refazendo da surpresa.

Estávamos quase e ai nada?

Um pouco confusa entrei em casa, fui tomar um banho frio, pois Edward me deixou em chamas, e como ele fugiu sem apagar o incêndio, ia ser banho frio mesmo.

Tirei as roupas as jogando no cesto de roupa suja, tomei meu banho frio, lavando rapidamente o corpo, deixei o cabelo prezo em um coque bagunçado, ao acabar fui para o quarto e peguei uma camiseta velha, vesti calcinha e meias e fui para o sofá, liguei a TV e relaxei tentando prestar a atenção no que estava passando, mas não fui bem sucedida, só conseguia pensar em Edward e no que acontecera.

_- Isabella, Isabella. – ofeguei ao som da sua voz._

_- Jacob?_

_- Querida por que fugiu de mim, sabe como isso me chateia. – olhei em volta freneticamente, onde ele está?_

_- Jake, por favor..._

_- Tsci, tsci, tsci, tsci, você terá que ser castigada amor, perder aquele bastardo não foi o suficiente. – toquei minha barriga protetoramente, e solucei ao vê-la vazia, vazia por culpa dele._

_E vai estar vazia para sempre por culpa dele._

_- Não, você já me castigou demais, me tirou tudo._

_- Isabella, Isabella, eu nem comecei o seu castigo amor._

_- Jake me deixe em paz._

_- Nunca Isabella, você pertence a mim. – seu rosto finalmente apareceu, os olhos negros pareciam em chamas e seu rosto outrora bonito agora era demoníaco, parecia em busca de sangue, o meu._

Gritando e me debatendo acordei olhando freneticamente em volta.

- Jake?

Fui recebida com o silêncio e respirei fundo.

Foi um pesadelo, nada mais que um pesadelo.

Saltei quando ouvi um barulho do lado de fora. Tentei prestar atenção para ver se ouvia novamente, parecia algum animal?

Era como se fosse um ofegar e passos.

Engolindo em seco fui até a porta e verifiquei se estava trancada, estava, graças a Deus, olhei pela janela, mas era difícil ver no escuro, de repente todos os filmes de terror que já vi na vida vieram à mente, eu vou ser morta por um psicopata, isso que da querer morar no meio do mato.

Forcei a vista para tentar ver melhor, talvez fosse um lobo, ou um urso, ou um... minha mente ficou em branco ao ver a besta andando entre as arvores. Parecia um tipo de lobo, mas era enorme, peludo, e tinha chifres, as presas enormes brilhavam na luz do luar, e entrei em pânico quando vi a besta correndo em direção a casa e batendo contra a porta.

Berrei me encolhendo quando ela bateu de novo e a casa toda pareceu tremer.

- Ai meu Deus. – guinchei começando a rezar em silêncio, que essas paredes sejam fortes e mantenham a criatura longe.

Ela bateu novamente e tremi, de repente ela parou e rosnou, um rosnado alto que fez minha espinha gelar, tentei olhar o que atraiu a atenção da besta e ofeguei.

Edward?

Forcei as vistas e o reconheci, ele caminhava decidido em direção ao monstro, ele moveu algo na mão que pareceu brilhar na noite. Que merda era aquela? Uma espada?

Ele a ergueu e com certeza agora dava para ver bem, é uma espada.

- Venha cão do inferno. – gritou correndo em direção a besta que rosnou e correu em direção a Edward.

- AI MEU DEUS! – gritei tampando o rosto, pobrezinho do Edward, ouvi um uivo alto e mais rosnados, tirei a mão dos olhos e Edward estava em pé com a espada tocando o chão e molhada com algo negro.

A besta rosnava baixo mostrando as presas. Edward voltou a erguer a espada e gritando correu em direção à fera que pulou contra ele, arfei esperando ver o bicho pular em Edward, mas ele saltou e a coisa mais inesperada aconteceu, enormes asas brancas saíram das costas de Edward rasgando sua camiseta, ele levitou sobre o animal que rosnou.

Ainda em choque vi o bicho usar as arvores para saltar e tentar pular em Edward, ele chegou a arranhar Edward, mas ele voou, sim voou, para o alto e erguendo a espada desceu com rapidez a espada em punho e saltou sobre a besta.

Os dois caíram no chão, ouvi o bicho rosnar, uivar e em seguida cair, Edward ficou de pé, e empurrando a besta vi seu corpo rolar e notei a espada fincada em seu pelo.

Desesperadamente sai para fora, bem a tempo de ver o corpo do bicho queimar e sumir diante dos meus olhos, Edward caiu de joelhos no chão, as gigantes asas brancas ainda se projetando das suas costas, parei quando cheguei perto.

- Edward? – ele ergueu o rosto me encarando, parecia com dor. – Você... você está bem?

Ele olhou para mim por um momento e em seguida para baixo, notei que segurava o lado do seu corpo, havia sido onde o bicho o arranhara, me apressando ajoelhei ao seu lado o tocando.

- Edward você precisa de um médico?

- Não, curará em um segundo.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, eu estou bem, é melhor você entrar.

- Não, você precisa de mim, você... você é um anjo? – falei bobamente, por que tipo é meio obvio né, ele engoliu em seco.

- Eu sou.

- Porra!

- Bella...

- O que era aquela coisa? – perguntei antes que ele falasse, eu estava meio em choque com a situação toda.

- Um cão do inferno.

- Um cão do inferno? Tipo do diabo? Tipo o dono dele é o diabo? Tipo do diabo do inferno?

Eu preciso parar de falar tipo.

- Sim.

- Porra! O que ele está fazendo fora do inferno? Ele não devia viver no inferno, já que ele é do diabo do inferno?

- Ele foi mandado para cá Bella.

- Por quê? O que ele quer?

- Você. – minha mente ficou em branco por um momento.

Sabe dava até pra ouvir os grilos, cri, cri, cri...

- EU? – berrei quando voltei a pensar, por que eu? O que eu fiz pro diabo?

- Bella... – ele esticou a mão pra mim e fiquei de pé pulando para longe dele.

- O que eu fiz? – berrei o olhando em desespero.

Ele olhou para os lados como se esperasse algo aparecer, a minha curiosidade foi substituída pelo medo, teria mais cães do inferno a espreita? Eles ainda me queriam?

- Edward... – choraminguei, ele ficou de pé de um salto vindo até mim e me puxou para seus braços, fiquei em choque por um momento, mas em seguida o estava abraçando, meu rosto enterrado em seu peito.

Foi meio estranho por causa das assas sabe, tipo eu posso tocá-las? Vou machucá-lo?

Um pouco hesitante deixei minha mão esbarrar nelas, mas como ele não protestou, não devia machucar, então devia estar tudo bem. Edward se moveu de repente me erguendo nos braços, arfei agarrando seu pescoço enquanto fui sustentada por ele, encarei seu rosto bonito, os olhos verdes estavam escuros e intensos.

Ele me levou para dentro da casa, parando para confirmar se a porta estava bem trancada, em seguida caminhou para o sofá me sentando confortavelmente e vindo para meu lado.

- Não precisa ter medo Bella, eu a protegerei.

- Você?

- Por isso estou aqui. – pisquei algumas vezes.

- Você é meu anjo da guarda?

- Não exatamente, é mais como um freelance. – ri um pouquinho.

- O que isso quer dizer exatamente?

- Que no momento sou todo seu. – meus olhos se arregalaram.

Todo meu? Ele sabe que dizer essas coisas a uma mulher necessitada não é uma boa ideia? Ainda mais uma que tem uma quedinha por ele.

- Hein? – grunhi, ele sorriu erguendo a mão, passando os dedos por minha bochecha.

- Nunca mais deixarei ninguém te machucar.

- Ninguém... – falei bobamente e ele assentiu.

- Ele não chegará perto de você Bella.

- O diabo?

- Ele também.

- De quem você está falando?

- Jacob. – resmungou como se o nome fosse repulsivo, o que era.

- Como sabe dele?

- Eu sei tudo sobre você Bella, eu queria ter estado com você quando precisou, mas não pude, ele me disse que você devia lutar suas próprias batalhas.

- Ele?

- Deus.

- Você conhece Deus?

- Anjo. – apontou para as assas e ri.

Aé, anjo.

Deus, está noite estava interminável. Merda eu disse o nome de Deus em vão, será que ele vai ficar chateado? Espera ele não pode ler minha mente, ou pode?

- O que se passa nessa sua cabecinha?

Ele não pode, obrigada Deus.

- Muitas coisas. Jacob, anjo, diabo, eu nem sei por onde começar.

- Imagino que tenha perguntas, eu as responderei para você.

- Realmente?

- É claro, anjos não podem mentir.

- Hmmm, certo, eu... – por onde começar.

Jacob? Mas o que havia para falar dele, meu maior erro, a velha historia da menina órfã que não tem ninguém ai aparece aquele cara perfeito "tudo fingimento", te faz cair aos pés dele, e quando ta casada com ele, descobre o monstro que ele é, mas ai já é tarde, você está grávida e é espancada até perder o bebê.

Toquei meu estomago vazio por reflexo, a mão de Edward cobriu a minha.

- Você terá outros. – neguei.

- O medico disse que não, ele me machucou muito. – houve algo nos olhos de Edward.

- Mas...

- O que?

- Nada, você não tinha perguntas.

- O que está me escondendo?

- Eu não sei como dizer Bella.

- Disse que não mentiria para mim.

- E não vou, mas falar sem explicar desde o começo, é difícil.

- Então me conte do começo. – ele respirou fundo.

- Está bem, mas não se assuste como o que vou dizer ok?

- Ok. – falei lentamente, o que ele poderia dizer que me assustasse? Respirando fundo ele começou.

- Existe uma guerra entre o céu e o inferno, sabe a velha luta do bem contra o mal, mas recentemente há um boato de que a um meio do céu vencer de vez a luta, pois uma mulher dará a luz a uma criança, e essa criança se escolher o lado certo conseguirá por um fim a tudo.

- Ow, e quem é essa mulher?

- Você Bella. – olhei para ele bobamente por alguns segundos, em seguida comecei a rir.

- Edward não seja absurdo.

- Não sou, é você.

- Não pode ser, eu... eu não posso ter filhos.

- Eu não entendo essa parte Bella, mas Deus acredita que essa mulher é você.

- Então ele se enganou.

- Ele nunca se engana.

- Mas... mas... eu nem tenho namorado. Ou ele vai fazer como a virgem Maria e me colocar um filho?

- Não, você terá o filho pelos meios normais. – murmurou parecendo um pouco desgostoso.

- Meios normais?

- Sim, sabe fazendo sexo. – ri novamente.

- Com quem?

- Bem, não sei, embora sabemos que você é a mãe, ninguém sabe quem é o pai.

- Mas eu nem estou namorando.

- Sim, eu sei. – esfregou o rosto em frustração. – Por quê?

- Por que o que?

- Por que não está namorando, você é linda e maravilhosa, por que está sozinha Bella.

- Oras, por que sim, eu não posso me colocar lá de novo Edward, o que ele fez comigo... é difícil confiar em homens.

- Mas você confiou em mim.

- Bem, você é diferente.

- Por que sou anjo?

- Não, eu nem sabia que você era um anjo até a poucos minutos.

- Então sou diferente como? – ele torceu o nariz adoravelmente

Anjos não mentem, e são lerdos também.

- Você é, eu só sei que sinto... sinto algo por você. – Edward se levantou de um pulo se afastando de mim.

- Não, não podemos.

- Por quê?

- Você precisa encontrar alguém como você e ter a criança... – murmurou debilmente.

- Eu não quero ficar com alguém como eu, quero você.

- Bella, não... – me levantei, indo até ele.

- Você não me quer? – seus olhos se arregalaram, ele deu alguns passos para trás, notei que suas assas estavam fechadas meio escondidas nas costas.

- Hmmm, eu? – aé ele não pode mentir.

- Sim, você Edward, você não quer me beijar?

- Beijar. – murmurou roucamente, talvez pensando no nosso beijo de mais cedo, me aproximei mais o encurralando contra a parede.

- Beijar, como me beijou mais cedo.

- Foi errado.

- Mas foi bom.

- Foi. – sussurrou, suas costas bateram na parede e me colei a ele colocando as mãos em seu peito nu.

- Foi tão bom, que quero novamente.

- Bella... – começou, mas não o deixei terminar, esmaguei meus lábios nos dele.

Esperava que ele fosse me empurrar, e começar com a ladainha de o porquê é errado, mas em frações de segundos era eu que estava contra a parede e o corpo de Edward esmagado contra o meu, assim como seus lábios tocavam os meus freneticamente.

Gemi agarrando seus cabelos, empurrando minha língua em sua boca, ele gemeu de volta abraçando meu corpo com força, querendo sentir mais dele pulei nele o abraçando com as pernas, e acabei de lembrar que eu estava só de camiseta e calcinha, e percebi isso, por que pude sentir seu membro pulsando diretamente entre minhas pernas.

- Você tem pau. – grunhi afastando a boca da dele, seus olhos se arregalaram, enquanto me encarava ofegante.

- O que?

- Eu pensei que anjos não tivessem sexo.

- Nós temos. – murmurou e sorri.

- Graças a Deus. – ele arregalou os olhos, mas nem esperei ele falar nada, tomei sua boca em outro beijo urgente, Edward gemeu apertando seu corpo mais contra o meu.

Suas mãos entraram por minha camiseta, me fazendo arfar conforme seus dedos deslizavam por minha pele, pararam ao chegar aos meus seios, afastei a boca da dele, olhando para seu rosto, ele parecia em conflito por um momento.

Peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, quando ele me encarou, afaguei sua bochecha e me inclinei beijando seus olhos e seus lábios.

- Por favor. – pedi roucamente.

Ele gemeu e pareceu decido, pois suas mãos chegaram aos meus seios e ele os apertou, ofeguei agarrando seus ombros. Isso é bom, Edward parecia um pouco tímido no começo, tocando e amassando meus seios em suas mãos grandes, e porra isso é bom, mas não demorou muito para ele estar brincando com meus mamilos, me deixando louca.

- Edward... – arfei, ele parou de me tocar me encarando.

- O que?

- Tira a minha camiseta.

- Bella...

- Quero ver você me tocando.

- Ok. – ele me ajudou a desgrudar dele, e com gentileza tirou minha camiseta, eu já aproveitei e tirei minha calcinha como um foguete, quando ele jogou a camiseta longe e me notou completamente nua, exceto pelas meias, arregalou os olhos.

- Bella?

- Sua vez. – ele demorou um segundo para entender o que disse, mas sua confusão passou quando me ajoelhei na sua frente já tirando suas calças, ambos engasgamos quando seu pênis saltou fora das calças, duro e pulsando.

Toquei seu pau, apreciando o calor da pele macia, seu bonito pau tremeu contra minha mão, longo e grosso com a cabeça de cogumelo, havia uma pequena gota de pré-gozo na ponta, me inclinando a lambi provando seu sabor e dando uma chupadinha na cabecinha. Edward grunhiu, e com a cabeça do seu pau ainda entre os lábios olhei para cima, ele me encarava com a boca aberta.

Sorrindo para mim mesma, o levei mais na boca provando seu gosto, ele estava tão quente e vibrava em meus lábios, tão bom, o tirei da boca passando a língua pelo cumprimento até chegar às bolas e as chupei, Edward engasgou se afastando.

- O que?

- É muito. – gaguejou, sorrindo fiquei de pé e peguei sua mão, ele se livrou das calças amontoadas aos seus pés.

- É para ser. – comecei a levá-lo para meu quarto.

- Tem certeza? – ao chegarmos, subi na cama o puxando para cima de mim, suas assas estava um pouco abertas agora e caralho é uma visão bonita ele completamente nu com as assas sobre mim.

- Sim... – de repente algo me ocorreu. – Você já fez isso antes? – ele negou apressadamente e sorri.

- Está tudo bem.

- Está? – sorrindo o puxei para que ele se deitasse sobre mim, seu pau ficando entre minhas coxas.

- Sim, eu lhe mostrarei. – ele assentiu ansiosamente, o puxei para um beijo urgente, sua boca se moldou a minha, sugando meus lábios, assim como eu chupava os dele.

Peguei sua mão que estava ao lado do meu quadril, e pegando seu dedo o coloquei entre minhas pernas, diretamente em minha boceta, Edward afastou os lábios dos meus com os olhos arregalados.

- Para entrar em mim, você precisa confirmar que eu estou molhada. – disse empurrando seu dedo em minha umidade, ele ficou ao meu lado na cama para ver.

Ele arfou.

- Você está.

- Sim, chupar seu pau me deixou molhada.

- Porra. – ri.

- Anjos praguejam?

- As vezes. – sussurrou fechando os olhos, conforme empurrava seu dedo mais fundo, minha boceta se contraiu em volta do seu dedo.

Porra isso é muito bom.

- Você... você também deve tocar meu clitóris. – tirei seu dedo molhado de mim e o levei ao meu pontinho feliz, ele o tocou e o ensinei a esfregar e rodear, meu corpo sacudiu com o prazer.

- Está duro. – murmurou e assenti.

- Por que estou excitada.

Ele assentiu esfregando meu clitóris algumas vezes e depois voltando a empurrar os dedos em mim, eu já estava quase gozando com seus toques, ergui minhas mãos aos meus seios e belisquei os mamilos.

Porra tão perto.

- Posso colocar mais de um dedo em sua boceta? – ele pediu com a voz rouca e gemi.

- Sim... – olhei seu rosto e sorri ao ver seu sorriso enquanto empurrava dois dedos em mim, meu corpo se arqueou na cama. – Edward... – gemi quase vindo.

- Você se sente tão bem nos meus dedos. – murmurou e assenti.

- Sim, vai ver quando estiver com seu pau, vai ser melhor. – arfei quase gozando quando ele curvou seu dedo dentro de mim.

- Posso colocar agora?

- Deus sim. – arfei, ele gemeu.

- Bella, não diga o nome de Deus em vão.

- Ok, vou tentar. Mas me foda Edward, por favor... – ele assentiu tirando os dedos e ficando sobre mim, o ajudei a levar seu pau a minha entrada.

Ambos gritamos quando ele começou a entrar em mim, seu pau ia preenchendo, alargando minha boceta de forma tão, Jesus, tão boa, nunca havia me sentido tão cheia.

Seu membro esfregava minhas paredes acordando cada terminação nervosa possível, belisquei meus seios com força quando ele se alojou em mim.

- Bella... – ele engasgou, o olhei e seus olhos estavam fechados com força.

- Edward me olhe. – ele obedeceu e peguei seu rosto entre as mãos. – Se mova, me faça gozar.

- Eu não sei como.

- Me beijo, me toque, me foda. – ele engoliu em seco, mas obedeceu, saiu de mim voltando em seguida, arfei agarrando seus ombros.

- Assim?

- Sim... – grunhi pegando seu rosto novamente e o beijando, ele gemeu em minha boca me beijando de volta, suas investidas eram lentas e tortuosas, tão boas.

Muito, muito boas, coloquei minhas pernas em volta do seu quadril o puxando mais para mim, Edward afastou a boca da minha gemendo alto ao se enterrar tão profundamente em mim.

- Bella. – chamou abaixando seus lábios para meu pescoço, sua língua traçou minha pele, dando lambidas que pareciam como fogo.

- Isso... – pedi agarrando sua cabeça e a guiando para meu peito, ele ficou parado por um momento, ia pedir para ele me lamber, mas nem foi preciso, sua língua saiu pra fora cutucando meu mamilo.

Minha boceta se contraiu com força com a visão.

- Posso chupá-los? – pediu e assenti freneticamente, ele sorriu timidamente fechando os lábios em torno de um mamilo, arfei quando ele chupou forte, o prazer indo direto para meu clitóris, me fez ter meu primeiro orgasmo.

Edward grunhiu com certeza ao sentir o aperto de morte da minha boceta em seu pau. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento deitando a cabeça em meu peito, meu corpo tremia de prazer, mas eu queria mais, ele respirou fundo antes de passar para o outro seio chupando o mamilo e voltando a entrar em mim.

Seus lábios começaram a ficar urgente em meus seios, assim como seu pau, eu agora entrava rápido e forte em mim, podia senti-lo ficando mais duro e grosso dentro de mim, queimando cada vez que saia e me fazendo explodir quando entrava novamente.

- Bella, Bella... – ele gemeu mordiscando um mamilo, minha boceta já se contraia próximo de um novo orgasmo, mas dessa vez podia sentir que ele viria comigo.

- Sim Edward... não pare... – gemi alto agarrando seus ombros, ele empurrava seu pau em mim freneticamente, me fodendo com força.

Seus lábios largaram meus seios e o olhei, gemi com a visão do seu prazer, suas assas abertas, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, o primeiro jato do seu sêmen entrou em mim, me fazendo vir com ele. Meu corpo tremeu sob o dele e fechei meus olhos perdida no prazer.

Minha boceta convulsionou e apertou, ordenhando seu pau, engolindo seus jatos de porra, ele gritou ainda entrando e saindo de mim sem parar, meu corpo levantou da cama e parecia que ia explodir, todo meu corpo vibrava.

Quando a ultima gota dele me preencheu, seu corpo caiu molemente sobre o meu, sua cabeça descansando entre meus seios, sentindo meu próprio orgasmo terminando abracei sua cabeça, dando beijos ocasionais em seu cabelo.

Ele me apertou com força em seus braços, sussurrando algo baixinho, queria perguntar o que era, mas não quis estragar o momento, aqui com ele, pela primeira vez eu sentia algo que nunca senti antes com nenhum homem.

Eu pensei uma vez que amava Jacob, mas eu sabia agora que eu nunca o amei, eu gostei dele, ele fingiu ser um amigo quando eu precisava de um, tudo mentira claro, mas os sentimentos que tinha por Jacob era tudo que eu conhecia.

Mas agora com Edward, eu podia ver que o que eu sentia por Jacob era nada comparado pelo que eu sentia por esse anjo. Esse homem bonito que estava aqui para me proteger, e eu esperava que para me amar.

Por que contra todas as convenções eu o amava.

Era recente, eu mal o conhecia, mas eu sei que é amor. Eu só sei.

Beijei seus cabelos mais uma vez, fazendo uma prece a Deus, pedindo, por favor, que ele deixasse Edward me amar assim como eu o amava.

Com esses pensamentos eu adormeci, embalada pelo meu anjo.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente com o barulho ofensivo, o que é isso? Telefone?

Tentei me sentar, mas algo me segurava, olhei para cima e sorri, Edward estava grudado em mim como se eu fosse desaparecer, o telefone parou de tocar e suspirei, bem seja quem for vai ligar novamente se for importante.

Me concentrei em Edward que ronronava ao meu lado, toquei seu cabelo bonito o tirando do seu rosto, ele fica tão bonito dormindo, tão em paz, realmente parece um anjo... franzi as sobrancelhas, suas costas estavam nuas agora, as toquei como se as assas estivesse invisíveis, mas elas não estavam aqui na verdade.

Será que sonhei tudo aquilo? Não minha imaginação não é tão boa. Talvez as assas saem, sabe como se fosse um casaco, olhei pelo chão como se esperasse que elas estivesse jogadas ao lado da cama, ou sobre uma cadeira, onde poderiam estar.

- O que está procurando?

- Suas assas. – Edward riu e notei que falei sem nem perceber, meu rosto ficou vermelho o que o fez sorrir mais ainda erguendo a mão até meu rosto, seus dedos tocando minha bochecha, subindo para minhas sobrancelhas.

- As assas somem se eu quiser.

- Atah, eu achei que elas saíssem, ou que tinha imaginado tudo.

- Não, foi tudo bem real. – assenti.

- Foi. O que faremos agora? – ele se sentou me encarando com o cenho franzido.

- Agora?

- É, tipo você vai ter que dizer para, hmmm Deus, que eu não sou a mulher que vai ter o bebê, e ai você vai ter que ir?

- Mas você é ela.

- Não sou Edward, eu não posso ter um bebê. – ele sorriu colocando a mão sobre minha barriga nua.

- Mas você já tem.

- Hmmm o que? – seu sorriso ficou maior.

- Meu bebê. – meus olhos deviam estar saltando do meu rosto, me sentei tocando meu estomago.

- Realmente?

- Sim, ontem nós nos amamos Bella, e Deus nos concedeu um bebê. – senti lagrimas deslizando por minha bochecha, ele franziu o cenho se aproximando e as secando com os polegares.

- Não quer ter um filho meu?

Merda! Ele acha...

- Claro que quero, eu só... eu pensei... eu não podia... e agora... – balbuciei incoerentemente, Edward sorriu me puxando para seu colo e o abracei apertado.

- Eu sei amor, mas agora você pode, e teremos muitos outros.

- Mas você é um anjo. – ele se afastou me olhando divertido.

- E?

- E anjos tem famílias?

- Esse tem. – ri bobamente o abraçando.

- Oh Edward, eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz, eu queria tanto um bebê, eu chorei tanto pela perda do outro, e agora vamos ter um, e vamos ficar juntos não é? Por que não posso fazer isso sozinha, eu preciso de você comigo, mas você vai ficar comigo já que é meu anjo da guarda e pai do meu filho né, e vai ser meu marido, por que ter um bebê sem se casar não pode ser bom, anjos casam? Tem que pedir uma permissão especial, acha que Deus vai dar? Acha... – estava balbuciando incoerentemente e acho que Edward não entendeu nem metade do que disse, pois riu me afastando para me olhar.

- Bella calma, calma, uma coisa de cada vez.

- Certo, certo, eu esqueci tudo que eu falei. – eu estava meio em êxtase, ele riu mais pegando minhas mãos e as beijou.

- Tudo vai se encaixar Bella.

- Tudo?

- Tudo, quando for à hora. Mas agora nos temos que tomar cuidado. – toquei minha barriga protetoramente.

- Cuidado?

- Bem, aquele cão foi só uma amostra do que está por vir, antes não tínhamos certeza se você era a mãe, mas agora... – ele colocou sua mão por cima da minha.

- Agora temos, Edward. – o olhei em pânico e ele me encarou seriamente, havia tanta determinação em seus olhos que ofeguei.

- Eu a protegerei com a minha vida Bella. – assenti ainda assustada, ele pegou meu rosto me fazendo encará-lo. – Eu a amo Bella, e protegerei você e nosso bebê.

- Ama? – engasguei, ele ainda tinha o olhar determinado, mas havia um brilho ali, assim como um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Amo, a amo desde o momento em que a vi, e ontem, ontem quando estivemos unidos eu percebi que nunca mais posso deixá-la. – funguei sentindo uma lagrima deslizar pela minha bochecha e a sequei rapidamente.

- Isso é bom, por que te amo também. – ele sorriu mais encostando a testa na minha.

- Minha Bella. – sussurrou docemente e me derreti nele.

- Meu Edward. – ele sorriu abrindo os olhos, meu coração disparou parecendo que ia sair do peito de tanta alegria.

Ele me ama, e nunca vai me deixar, nem a mim e a nosso filho.

Um filho, um filho que pelo jeito teria uma grande missão, missão essa que eu e Edward nos asseguraríamos que ele cumpriria, e estaremos ao lado dele quando fosse à hora.

Mas por agora, eu só quero amar meu Edward.

Meu anjo.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: Postandooo a one aki pra quem não leu vai ler e comentar \o/**

**Ain esse anjo é uma coisa em kkkkkkkkk**

**HOTTT demais**

**Espero que ameem de novo**

**N/B: OMG! OMG! OMG!**

**Que coisa linda que fic linda e perfeita, meu Deus!**

**Quero um anjo agora como faz?**

**Paulinha divou, sambou gosto, mandou três bejinhos pro recalque com essa one perfeita!**

**Vai ter continuação né dona Paulinha? Diz que sim diz...**

**Quem gostou vaid eixar muitos e muitos e muitos e mais muitos comentários. Adorei essa ideia de escrever fics de anjos, muito diva *A***

**Anjoward Be mine please**

**Bjus da Leh**

**PS: partiu tentar convencer a Paulinha a fazer uma continuação! rsrs**


End file.
